Saharan Dexador
The Saharan Dexador, used to be called Radon, is a Dexador originating from North Africa. It is one of the weapons used by the Zenekindarl people in their attempt to rule Africa. The monster was revived in the 21st century by three aliens in their attempt to conquer Earth. History Thousands of Years Ago... Thousands of years ago, there were hundreds of tribes in North Africa, each wanting territory, resources, and manpower. The tribes used the psychic powers against each other but neither of them gained an advantage over the other. A small and irrelevant tribe, too weak to even fight the weakest tribe, instead seek to refine their psychic powers. Through years of intense meditation, shamanistic rituals, and human sacrifice, the members of the tribe unlocked the power to connect themselves to the spirits of the world. They molded statues of people and forced spirits to possess them, turning the clay figures into living armies. They were successful at first but the other tribes countered them with sheer numbers and simple tactics. At this point they called themselves the Zenekindarl people, meaning Clay Molder people. The Zenekindarl council discussed for days of a new way to destroy their enemies. Three Zenekindarl stepped up and suggested the creation of giant clay beasts based on their patron deities, Angyrus the God of Land, Gigantis the God of Water and Radon the God of Air. Using the spirits available on the spirit world for these constructs would be impossible but they found a way. Secretly the three murdered the council and took over the leadership of the tribe, claiming to be their chosen successors. Their rule caused the deaths of most of the Zenekindarl, for their body and soul are sacrificed to the three statues of their gods. Slaves and prisoners from other tribes and even the three's families were sacrificed as well. With the last of the Zenekindarl people used to empower the statues, the three conducted a final ritual, sacrificing their lives to empower their grand creations. As the final member dropped dead, the three statues became active, empowered by the souls sacrificed to them. The beasts rampaged through North Africa, destroying many of the tribes that fought the Zenekindarl. The clay beast of the God of Air, Radon, is the largest of the three and have multiple stories related to it, some can even be heard today. The surviving tribes banded together in an attempt to seal the three beasts. Without their psychics, they were forced the three beasts to split from each other and utilized multiple tricks against them. The clay beast of the God of Land Angyrus was led to an underground lake beneath a mountain where it sank and buried when the tribesmen dropped the inside of the mountain unto it. Next came the clay beast of the God of Sea Gigantis, which was baited to an area full of rocky pillars. The beast fell down when it tripped on a rope prepared by the tribesmen, causing a chain reaction where the rocky pillars dropped on top of Gigantis, destroying it. The final monster, Radon, was forced to chase a small wagon ridden by a man. The monster was fast enough to chase the wagon but was actually tricked into following the wagon into a small chasm. The man baited Radon into chewing him but he jumped off at the last moment as the wagon falls into the deep chasm, with Radon colliding against the walls and fell down into its death. With the three beasts destroyed, North Africa was saved. The tribesmen promised to never use psychic powers for anything else and went off to seperate ways. Modern Times In 2018, three aliens, identified to be Zelans later on, hid beneath a chasm when they tried to escape from EDL forces. They discovered the remains of Radon and smartly decided to conquer Earth with it. Using the technology on their saucers and their expertise in clay molding, the Zelans reconstructed and revived the monster. The Zelans also added an electronic chip inside the monster to control it. Their activities caused a local GUTS force to deploy their jets against them but they were destroyed by Radon. The next day, Radon was deployed to destroy a nearby GUTS outpost. This time however, a DASH squadron has been deployed to take the monster down. They identified Radon as a Dexador, despite not being a Dexador. They successfully evaded the monster's attacks but were unable to attack it, even with their fastest jet. Thankfully, Ultraman Nova appeared on the scene and took down Dexador from the sky. Dexador is outmatched by Nova on the ground but the Zelans managed to get their monster off the ground, forcing Nova to chase Dexador on the sky. In BlueMoon Miracle form, Nova easily caught up with Dexador as a GUTS force stopped the Zelans controlling the beast. The monster was momentarily stunned and unknowingly exceeded past its speed limit. Dexador's body exploded and its remains fell down to the earth. With Radon completely destroyed, the legacy of the Zenekindarl people no longer exists. North Africa is saved yet again. Stats and Powers Profile * Name: Saharan Dexador (Radon) * Height: 62 meters * Weight: 49,000 tons * Top Speed: Mach 5 * Origin: North Africa * Creator: Zenekindarl People * Users: Zenekindarl People, Alien Zelan(s) Powers * Supersonic Flight: Dexador can fly up to Mach 5, far faster than most of DASH's aircraft. It rivals even Ultraman Nova in his BlueMoonMiracle form. * Steel Wings: Dexador's wings can cut through rocks with ease. It is very stiff however. * Standard Avian Features: Sharp beak, sharp talons, you name it. * Energy Beam: Dexador can fire a white energy beam. Strength is unknown since it never hits anything. * Confusion Beam: Dexador can fire a blue beam that causes confusion towards people. * Red Body: Dexador's body is coated with the Zelan's famous Red oil, making it immune to water and fire. * Untraceable: Dexador does not give out heat signatures or make loud sounds, making it quite stealthy at night despite the red paint. * God of Air: Presumably it is one of the strongest sky monsters on Earth. Trivia * The render of the image is from Emgaltan while the photoshop is from RdcTohoKingdom * Picked Dexador because literally nobody has ever used it. * Picked the color red because it is scientific proof that red makes things faster. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju